Accident
by Repiece
Summary: "OGA! YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!"   Furuichi yelled as he ran toward Oga and locked him in a choke hold.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of Beelzebub.

**Rated T for language. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Accident!**

'Hi, my name is Furuichi Takayuki. After the events of the St. Ishiyama Academy Sports Festival where we the thugs of Ishiyama High, who were sub-sequentially transferred to this academy due to some circumstances that will not be mentioned, won the Volleyball Game that revoked our expulsion. Now we can finally relax in peace...OH WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' Furuichi tore his hair apart at such a thought. 'With that devil of a best friend here, I would never be able to relax in peace!' He bit his bottom lip in agony as he looked toward the 16 year old, supposed devil of a best friend, Oga Tatsumi.

Oga noticed someone staring at him and turned around to see the familiar face of Furuichi. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied looking the other way through his half lidded eyes. 'Damn bastard!'

"Dah!" The baby Demon King, Beelzebub, called out to Oga trying to get Oga's attention.

"What is it now?" Oga looked over as he watched Baby Beel begin to motion what he wanted.

"What the hell?" Oga raised an eyebrow not understanding his movements.

"Dah!" The baby exclaimed pointing a finger to one of his nipples.

"What? Does it hurt or something?" Oga raised an eyebrow, still not getting it.

"I believe the young master is asking you to breast feed him." Silence soon entered the entire classroom as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Oga, who had a 'your kidding me' face.

"Huh?" Oga said, his right eye twitching.

"DAH!" Baby Beel exclaimed loudly and nodded as Hilda guessed correctly.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Oga stood up in anger as Baby Beel cooed, looking up at Oga with his big and large green eyes. "There's no way that's even possible for me!"

"Don't yell at me you idiot." Hilda calmly said.

"Hahahahaha, this looks like it's gonna be interesting." Natsume laughed.

"Interesting, 1000 yen says he will do it!" Himekawa chuckled looking away from his phone.

"All of you shut the fuck up!" Oga yelled, threatening them with his fist. "Furuichi! You do it!"

"Like hell!". The white haired yelled back. "Why don't you just let Hil-". He didn't finish his sentence as he was too mesmerized at the thought of Hilda breast feeding Baby Beel, which was then switched to himself taking Baby Beel spot. However, his thought soon vanished as he felt an evil aura coming from Hilda.

"Bakas..." Nene muttered releasing sigh, with Chiaki nodding her head right behind the red haired. Aoi just watched silently at the conversation from her seat next to Oga her cheeks a slight reddish color.

"There is now way I'm doing that! It's not even physically possible! Besides your his wet nurse, you do it!" He pointed a finger at Hilda.

"Hmph, you fool. The young master wants you to do it." She told him as Baby Beel nodded his head.

"Dah!"

"Don't 'Dah' me!" He yelled as a thought came to him. His eyes wandered to Aoi, who caught his gaze causing her entire face to get as red as possible.

"N-No w-way!" She yelled standing up, embarrassed at the thought of her breast feeding, especially in front of Oga.

"Please!" He pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"How dare you ask Aoi-neesan such a thing you bastard!" Nene defended her friend.

"Please Kuni-" Unfortunately, Baby Beel was tired of waiting and got angry at Oga. He then jumped forward and headbutt Oga's back and due to the surprise attack, it pushed Oga forward and toward Aoi as both of their faces smashed together.

"Dah?" Baby Beel tilted his head after he landed back on Oga's desk. Looking down, his eyes flashed in awe, while everyone else was in shock. Several of them had their eyes widened as well as jaws dropped all to the floor.

No one was in more shock than Aoi who was on her back looking up at Oga with widened eyes and her face was as red as it ever was. Oga was just as equally surprised except for a light blush on his cheeks. Aoi couldn't believe what just happened in such a short amount of time as she felt Oga's lips against hers. She had feelings for the younger, much stronger delinquent and everyone else probably knew about it except for him. She wondered how his lips would feel against her own and she was surprised at how much softer they were than she had imagined. She didn't know how long they shared this accidental kiss for, but to her it felt like hours and it she hoped it would last as much. However, the yells from everyone caused Oga to break the kiss and raise himself up.

"AOI-NEESAN!" Nene and Chiaki both shouted in surprise as they attended to their full red, dazed leader.

"OGA! YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Furuichi yelled as he ran toward Oga and locked him in a choke hold.

"My, what a turn of events." Hilda commented shocked.

"DAH!" Baby Beel cooed and cheered with stars in his eyes.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:** This is my first Beelzebub fanfic and I hope you guys like it. If I get enough reviews I just might start a long Beelzebub story. =) Ja Ne! or Baby Beel might say, DAH!


End file.
